Kalos
Kalos is a region of the Pokémon World. Just like the rest of the world, it was created by Arceus, who shaped it with the power provided by its Plates. Geographical Layout Kalos is based on the northern half of Metropolitan France.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos#Design_concept The region itself is shaped like a five-pointed star. It's not connected to any other region, meaning one would have to travel to/from it by plane or boat. History Kalos used to serve as the region of operations for the evil organization known as Team Flare. This is not the case anymore, due to all previous smaller evil groups being merged into the Tekiyoku. Kalos is the home region of the second Tekiyoku leader, Lysandre. It's also the home region of Mokusetsu leader, Alain. Lysandre met Alain in Kalos after Alain was abandoned by his mother. Lysandre provided a home for Alain, who then helped with Team Flare, even though he wasn't a full member. Around 6 years before the start of the series, the second meteor shower in history was headed towards Kalos, in Anistar City. Most citizens fled the city, but Lysandre and the rest of the former group, Team Flare, stayed and observed Arceus, who was about to stop the shower and save the city. The last time this happened, Arceus lost all of its Plates and had no power. The same thing happened again this time, and Lysandre picked up two Plates, Fire and Steel, and was about to give them to Arceus, since it needs two Plates to have the strength to recall the rest of them to it. However, instead of giving them to Arceus, Lysandre signaled for the rest of Team Flare to rush in and capture Arceus. They took Arceus away from the region while it was powerless. Kalos was later taken over by the revitalized Tekiyoku, along with all other regions. All Kalos Gyms were shut down and the Kalos League was discontinued. Citizens there were forced to start paying the Tekiyoku taxes every now and then. Cities and Towns The following is a list of every city and town in Kalos, as shown in the official Pokémon games. They're all basically present in Tears of the Fallen, even though some might not be mentioned in the series. Anime-exclusive locations will only be shown here if they have some part in Tears of the Fallen or if a character is from there. See more about a city/town on its page by clicking the name. Be aware that not all cities/towns will have articles. * Vaniville Town * Aquacorde Town * Santalune City * Lumiose City * Camphrier Town * Cyllage City * Ambrette Town * Geosenge Town * Shalour City * Coumarine City * Laverre City * Dendemille Town * Anistar City * Couriway Town * Snowbelle City * Kiloude City * Kasai Village * Calanthe Town * Orsay City Schooling * Main article: Academies Kalos is the location of one of the two major academies in Tears of the Fallen. Named Kalos Academy and located in Lumiose City , it attracts a moderate amount of people to it from other regions who can, in turn, experience more of Kalosian life. Present In the search for Arceus's Plates, Kalos was the first region traveled to by Alain and the Mokusetsu. Everyone who traveled as a member or just to help out in Kalos were Alain, Ash, Dawn, Clemont, Bonnie, Serena, Shauna, Korrina, and Miette. The first Plate encountered by the Mokusetsu was Shizuku, the Water Plate. This was in Lumiose City. The second Plate was Ikazuchi, the Electric Plate. That was in Anistar City. The last Plate was Tsurara, the Ice Plate. This was in Snowbelle City. Fights between the Mokusetsu and the Tekiyoku occurred in each area over control of the Plate. An additional battle happened between Alain and Butler. This wasn't for a Plate, but more of a personal grudge between the two. Division B of the Mokusetsu traveled to Kasai Village in Kalos as their first destination as members of the Mokusetsu. This subgroup consisted of Zoey, Barry, and Kenny. They arrived there to help clean the place up after recent vandalism and destruction brought about by Kagetomo. They met Sanpei there, an inspiring young ninja. Division B ended up in the middle of a heated rivalry and competition between two people desiring to become the next chief of the village. This was between militia leader, Heidayu, and Sanpei's oldest brother, Ippei. Characters From Here This section will show characters in Tears of the Fallen who are from Kalos. Only characters revealed in the series so far will be shown here. If a character's been revealed, but their hometown is meant to be hidden for plot purposes, they will not appear here. * Alain Takahata (Anistar City) * Serena Makiguchi (Vaniville Town) * Shauna Summers (Vaniville Town) * Korrina Terasaki (Shalour City) * Miette Berryhill (Ambrette Town) * Sanpei Uyeno (Kasai Village) * Ippei Uyeno (Kasai Village) * Nihei Uyeno (Kasai Village) * Grace Makiguchi (Vaniville Town) * Professor Sycamore (Lumiose City) * Clemont Kaji (Lumiose City) * Bonnie Kaji (Lumiose City) * Meyer Kaji (Lumiose City) * Tierno Rikimaru (Santalune City) * Trevor Suguro (Lumiose City) * Saizo Kosuke (Kasai Village) * Hanzo Toda (Kasai Village) * Shinobu Kanako (Kasai Village) * Mairin Hoshiko (Camphrier Town) * Lysandre Tezuka (Geosenge Town) * Celosia Nanami (Coumarine City) * Xerosic Mogami (Calanthe Town) * Malva Watanabe (Orsay City) * Bryony Iida (Couriway Town) * Aliana Miyoshi (Shalour City) * Mable Okuma (Aquacorde Town) * Argus Steele (Laverre City) * Kagetomo Koyama (Kasai Village) * Merilyn Flame (Ambrette Town) * Heidayu Ichioka (Kasai Village) Plates Hidden Here This section will list Arceus's Plates that were hidden in Kalos after Giratina hid the Plates in ancient times when Arceus created its special move, "Omnipotent Purēto Scatter". Only Plates whose locations have been revealed in the series will appear here. * Shizuku (Water) (Lumiose City) * Ikazuchi (Electric) (Anistar City) * Tsurara (Ice) (Snowbelle City) Trivia * The name "Kalos" comes from the Greek word, ''κάλλος, ''which means "beauty".https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos#Etymology * The names of Kalos's cities and towns (in the English dub) come from various ingredients used in fragrances.https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Kalos#Trivia See Also * Kanto * Johto * Hoenn * Sinnoh * Unova * Alola References Category:Locations Category:Regions